RSEF Space
'What Is RSEF?' From "A History Of The Republic" - R.S.E.F Approved Reading Material. The Republic of Society Enforced Freedom. R.S.E.F Born of a conglomerate of space aged Private Military Companies turned into a coalition run bureaucratic empire. These PMC's came together under one banner and enforced strict law on Earth and became a planet-state with a iron grasp on Earth space. As time went on and the nearby planets noticed the R-SEF prospering, they sent delegates to petition to join the group. The first to join was Mars, followed by the recently terraformed Venus & Mercury. After a time, the moons of Jupiter and Saturn also joined in, quickly followed by the micro mining outposts in the belt that so keenly provided the materials needed to build the R.S.E.F military. As the solar system became peaceful under a totalitarian rule, nearby Alpha Centauri sent delegates as well. Within a decade Alpha Centauri had joined the fold as a protectorate. This was R-SEF space, lead by a senate consisting of three people from each world or moon and headed by a voted upon leader called the Supreme Minister who would be one of the most senior military officers in current service. Each world had an equal say in what took place in the newly forged inter-solar empire according to politics, but all security and military issues had final say by the elected Supreme Minister. The Supreme Minister holds absolute authority over all decisions and final orders pertaining to the RSEF Military. Earth: One giant city, not a scrap of natural earth left except for central park in New York, the new capital of Earth. Corporations and Mercenary groups keep their head quarters here as their outposts on the moons and asteroid belts rake in profits and resources. A utopia, almost no one goes for want on Earth, crime is almost non existent. Population: 38billion Luna: Earth's moon, and a giant military base that houses almost all of the R.S.F ships when at resting dock. On the dark side of the moon, however, is the Luna Prison, where almost every violent offender from every planet is kept. Incarcerations ranging from 6 months to life imprisonment in a cryo container...it's all done here. And here on the dark side of the moon....there is no escape. Population: 32million Mars: A very eco-friendly planet, almost completely green energy fueled, solar energy is most prevalent here so power cell traders find very few sells here. Most homes are actually built under the ground leading to massive underground cities while the surface remains almost a pristine nature reserve. Population: 14billion Venus: Almost every cut throat pirate or extremist slaver has come from Venus, not that the government there would admit to it. A world consisting of smelting plants, strip mining, ship factories, and hazardous waste dumps...it is not a nice place to live much less dwell on temporarily. If there had to be a world had to do the dirty work, Venus is more than happy to do it as long as they hold protection from the R.S.F. Population: 7billion Mercury: Very similar to Earth, and is, in fact, trying to copy their structure of economics. Most merc(mercenary) groups train their soldiers on Mercury due to it's extreme terrain and because only Mercury allows these mercenary groups to perform space combat simulations in nearby orbit, for a price of course. In fact, almost every planet's local military spends some portion of time training on Mercury. Population: 6billion Jupiter/Saturn Moons: Mining outposts that live under eco-globes. They process the raw ore harvested below the surface into ingots and then ship it to Venus for smelting into whatever parts, weapons, or home products need to be made. Population: 110-180million Seasonal Asteroid Mining Stations: Built on the asteroids in the enormous asteroid belt. These stations house several thousand people each and are very numerous. These stations are sometimes used as launch platforms for reconnaissance drones to keep security sweeps in deep space up to par. Population: 5million